


Your Dark Lover (Nightmare Sans x Fem!Reader)

by I_Bluebells_I



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Multi, My first book on here pls don't judge me lol, NO LEMONS ONLY FLUFF, Passive Nightmare Is a smol bean, yall are simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Bluebells_I/pseuds/I_Bluebells_I
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, drink - Relationship, dustberry
Kudos: 4





	Your Dark Lover (Nightmare Sans x Fem!Reader)

~ Quick A/N ~

This is based after my Beta Script (Please don't read);

\--------------It starts with me waking up in Nightmare's arms. He wakes up soon after me. We are a blushing mess, his blush lilac and my blush pink. I get out of his arms and we go wake up Dream. We start talking and then Dream leaves for the village people, and me and Nightmare talk alone while walking to the Tree of Feelings.  
We start to read a book together after 1 hour of talking. Nightmare's crush on me grows during our reading time. After 2 hours, we make flower crowns, talking while we do so. My flower crown when I'm done looks like this:

I give it to Nightmare by placing it on his head while he is finishing his. His flower crown when it is done looks like this:

He responds to me putting my flower crown on his head by putting his flower crown on my head. I then jump on him, in a dominant position but I don't notice although Nightmare does and blushes deeply. I tickle him and he is a laughing mess. We make our way back to the Tree of Feelings and take a nap. We wake up 5 minutes before Dream returns. We talk, and then Dream joins us, talking about his day, and Nightmare talks about ours. I fake falling asleep and convince Dream and Nightmare I am asleep. Dream teases Nightmare about having a crush on me. I fake waking up and me, Nightmare and Dream continue our conversation until we return to their home and Dream leaves for his bedroom. Me and Nightmare talk in his room until Nightmare falls asleep on me. I cuddle him until I fall asleep.  
A week later, Nightmare shakes me awake, for I slept for 32 hours. He cries into my shirt and I hug him for 10 minutes. He unintentionally confesses his love for me and I go silent, blushing a lot. Nightmare is a blushing mess too. My daily schedule consists of the following:  
-9:00 am: wake up  
-9:00 am to 11:00 am: Talk with Nightmare and Dream, eat breakfast.  
-11:00 am to 12:30 pm: Read with Nightmare.  
-12:30 pm to 3:00 pm: Make flower crowns with Nightmare.  
-3:00 pm to 4:00 pm: Talk with Nightmare, eat lunch.  
-4:00 pm to 5:00 pm: Read with Nightmare.  
-5:00 pm to 6:00 pm: Talk with Nightmare and Dream.  
-6:00 pm to 7:00 pm: Paint or draw, eat dinner.  
-7:00 pm to 8:00 pm: Get ready/Go to sleep.  
\- Nightmare's bullies may come at any time while Dream is not present, I try to stand up to them but we both get bullied pretty badly.  
This is my daily schedule until 1 day before Nightmare eats the negative apple 4 months afterwards. I wasn't able to stop him for we had an argument the day before and I was with Dream the day Nightmare ate the apple. Nightmare turns Dream to stone and me to Crystal for 500 years, but it feels like 5 minutes to me, and I don't age at all. Ink and Blue saves Dream and me from the stone/crystal. We fight with the bad sanses 14 times over 5 months, staying at the multiverse mansion.  
After the 14th fight, I hit Nightmare while he wasn't looking by one of my magic circular saws and he turns back to his original form. The Tree of Feelings returns to normal and me and Nightmare live alone at his home as Dream stays with the Star Sanses. We live a happily ever after for the next year, being the only ones in the au.------------------------------------------------------

As you can see, It's awful. Horrible. C R I N G E even. I'm here to fix that. If you end up reading this, Then I ended up making this an xReader 0-0. If I do then I'll just copy & paste it into another private book for a more personalized script IG ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
Anyways, I 100% recommend using this as a shifting script since yall obviously simp for him already :).  
Y/N: Your Name  
F/B: Favorite Breakfast  
Anyways, Toodles my little beans!

-Author

P.S. If there is music at the top of the chapter, it's just the music I listened to while writing this :)

~ A/N Over ~

{ No P.O.V. }

The day started off normally with you waking up in your bed. Still groggy, you rub your eyes to try and wake yourself up, a futile move on your part. You decide to simply splash cold water on your face to help later. Slowly making your way to your dresser, you spot a note on it! Taking a closer look at it, you see that it reads;

Hello Y/N! I had to leave again, but less time than the last time this happened!  
I estimate It'll take me about 4 weeks until I come home.  
There's food in the fridge for whenever you're hungry.   
Love you,  
M/N

'Oh great, she's gone again' you think. You knew she's just going on vacation, like all the other times she has pulled that excuse. You sigh, deciding to do your normal routine as every other day. You never liked how boring things got once you did the same things over & over again, but then again, you couldn't find anything else to do.   
You finish brushing your teeth and start brushing your hair (~ If you have any ~) and wash your face. You then head over to the kitchen. You were so bored out of your mind you almost ran into a wall. You just needed something else, something new, in your boring, average, and simple life.  
As you started to eat the F/B you made when you heard lots of commotion from your kitchen window. You figured it was the people who played with Dream, so you got up to close your window. It looked like they were playing Ring Around the Rosie or something similar, but when you got closer it looked like the townsfolk were kicking something, no, someone, who was crying. You immediately rushed out your front door to the circle of people. They were saying the most horrible things to the poor person. 

"Hey!," You yelled at them. "Get away from them!" You say as you sprinted towards the group.

"Who are they?" one voice asked to no one in particular.

"Don't tell me he corrupted them too!" Another chimed in. So it was a he, not that it helped the situation at all.

"I SAID MOVE!" You yelled. You managed to see him now. You froze. You saw Nightmare, the Nightmare. Guardian of Negativity Nightmare. You had heard many things about him, mainly bad things. But, when you looked at him, how broken he was, you knew that those just had to be lies, right?  
You weren't thinking as you dashed to his side. You reached out to him, even as he flinched, and picked him up. Carefully, of course. He was visibly confused. Why would you save him? Or would you hurt him worse. He hadn't even noticed he was back at the tree until he was set down by you. 

{Nightmare's P.O.V.}

'what is going on? Who are they? Did they just, help me?' all these thoughts were racing through my skull. I was still in so much pain from those bullies, what would she do? They, oh they left. Figures that the only person to even somewhat help me runs away. I turn my gaze to where we came from, and see that the bullies have left, well, all but 1. Wait, is that the same person that helped me? I couldn't help but drown in my own thoughts as the human drew ever closer.  
When they got to me they leaned down and started to.... Heal... Me? Why were they wasting their supplies on me? I continued to sit in silence as they finished up and sat next to me.

"Well, hi. My name is Y/N. I... I already know your name but, how are you doing?" Their question pulled me back to reality. It seemed like they wanted to make small talk, but with me?

"I'm doing alright." I state. We continue to chat until Dream had returned. I hadn't even noticed it was Dusk until now. They waved and said goodbye before leaving, making me sad. I hope they return tomorrow, I really liked today.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word Count: 1400 Words  
Word Count -A/N: 695 Words

~ Posted 1/20/2021 ~  
~ Edit 2/9/2021 , Changed She / Her Pronouns To Be Gender - Neutral On Wattpad, Or 3/6/2021 on Quotev and AO3 ~


End file.
